The Rrrather Rrreport Issue 02
Welcome ladies and gents to the second issue of the Rrrather Rrreport. Our first issue came off with overwhelming positive reception from the rrrather community. While all future issues may not be as sensational and revealing as the previous, we can assure that if anything drama related happens on this site, you'll hear about it in detail here. Of course, this isn't to say that there wasn't anything relevant or news worthy happening this last week. Read all about it just below. Old Veterans Returning to Rrrather, Users Respond With Mild Rejoice As some of you may remember, we covered in a previous issue that long time user, boo-rad, would be leaving the site. He announced this through chat as well as changing his profile description accordingly. This was met with a negative response with at least two people expressing their dismay upon hearing about this from our earlier article. Fortunately, Boo-Rad soon after announced that he had changed his mind on the matter and that he would continue to contribute to this site with his very insightful comments and questions. The good news doesn't just end there though. Another former veteran of sorts returned to the site just within the past week. After being gone for the past two months, user extrasausagepizza has made a return to commenting and will likely begin making questions soon as well. However the concept of old inactive users returning to the site isn't by any means a new phenomenon. The rrrather chatroom is a common area where inactive users will briefly show up to talk with others. Many big name users have recently made appearances there, but for the sake of confidentiality we won't be giving out any specific names. Tiansa May Be Back and He Doesn't Want Anyone to Know Tiansa was a very popular and contributive user for rrrather back in 2013. Ask any given user from that time period and they should know the name pretty well. He frequently posted questions and comments of decent quality while being really engaged with the website and its community. This was until he abruptly stopped going to the site near the beginning of 2014. The general belief behind him leaving is that his own parents had got in contact with alexw and asked for him to be banned from the site. They did this because he allegedly became so obsessed with the site that is was taking up too much of his actual life. Whatever the case may be, his account was permanently banned and he was never heard from again. His name went out of discussion until just recently someone noticed that there was something incredibly out of the ordinary with his account. All of tiansa's comments and questions have been deleted from the site. This was not always the case, as users generally have to make a conscious decision to delete their stuff and the page had retained everything before this week. We can only assume at this point that tiansa is deleted all of this, destroying whatever legacy he had. His reasoning for doing this are completely unknown. Rumors for why he would do this include him possibly having painful memories related to his time on the site to him actually being dead, with his parents deleting everything related to the account due to it reminding them of what actually happened. Another crackpot theory in mind is that tiansa is still on the site but under an alternative account, and he's trying to somehow cover his tracks by doing this. There's even the split possibility that this is only a glitch, but the idea of accounts having all of their comments and questions randomly deleted in almost unheard of. Luckily, someone archived the page before everything was deleted and all of his comments and questions can be seen here. Regardless, we do plan to investigate further into this later on in the week in hopes of finding some answers. Local Rivalries Start Between Small Time Users If you've been on rrrather for long enough you see several things change on the site, but there are two universal things that never change. Unoriginal questions and shit-flinging. While not nearly as frequent as the first, rivalries between users tend to happen all the time, usually out of nowhere. One in particular just began less then a week ago. A popularity contest of sorts happened as users shavam and joker were pitted against each other. Joker, the person who made the question, discovered that he lost to him with shavam getting noticeably more votes. He responded by deleting the question and the proceeding to insult shavam in chat, going as far as to say that he was as bad as ISIS. Another user by the name of PlatinumStar22 joined in on jokers side as he talked in chat about how much he disliked shavam. Shavam agitated Joker even more when he went to alexw directly to complain about his actions. A lot of chat spam happened in between these events as well. There's no telling where this future rivalry will go. Who's Hotter Questions Added to the List of Questions Alexw Deletes More and more questions are being deleted from the site due to their questionable nature. One more controversial decision occurred as another series was deleted despite being fairly safe for work. Pornographic material is banned from questions for more than obvious reasons. Questions asking who's hotter is completely fine by the standards of the site. But what if the questions is asking which pornstar is hottest? Apparently this crosses the vague line of whats appropriate on the site. The pictures used in the questions did not show any actual pornographic material and were not any different than the usual pics for these type of questions. Is alexw in the wrong about this, or were the questions simply to inappropriate for this sites taste? This Week In Questions Quite a few series have begun this week, one of which are sure to fit whatever interest you have. Despite what was said in the previous article, not all whose hotter questions are deleted. Two new whose hotter series have begun, one by MindlessPie and another by Pointlessdanii. What makes these two different from each is that MindlessPie is focusing hers on gingers while danii's tournament focuses on lookalikes. If youre into these type of questions, there definitely still here for you this week. Tons of questions related to the entertainment medium have also begun this week. Along with doing the ginger tournament, mindlesspie is also making something for notable musicians. chrisab71993 is starting what appears to be a series on celebrities who have died within the 21st century, but due to recent inactivity its unknown if this is going to stay current. usmanc is doing a continuous series on classic movies, with there being 89 different questions for it just so far. aarop3 is doing a similarly styled series focusing on the best of certain things. Most recently he was doing several best of green lantern questions. Two videogame related series have also begun this past week. Lumalee seems to be doing weapon tournaments for each class in tf2, the most recent tournament focusing on weapons used by the heavy. ClaudeAplha is doing a few pokemon related tournaments. The most current one being a best electric pokemon tournament. Other series have also started with generally unrelated themes. Christianr has been teasing the idea of doing a tournament on Egyptian mythology in the very near future. An element tournament was started by kinggabe221 and yet another user related tournament has been started by American-Jedi. Another possible series might be starting as user TwerkinDolphin has been making questions asking "how was your day" on what seems to be a daily basis. It's unknown how long this will continue. Category:The Rrrather Rrreport